In the present scenario, dependency on the software associated systems has increased greatly. This dependency over years has bought the existence of customer support services. Generally, responding to user queries for an issue is a manual intensive task as most of the user interactions are in a natural language such as text or voice which is understood only by humans. For instance, a customer typically makes calls to customer support team for seeking resolution and response towards any issues faced by customers. Also, the customer may send queries or an issue through texts to the customer support team for seeking resolution and response towards their queries. In the existing technique, for both the cases, the user queries are analysed manually by the customer support team for resolving and responding to the customers.
Thus, in the existing technique, analysing the user queries manually is time consuming task for resolving and responding towards the queries. In addition, such manual analysis results in delays and inconsistencies in providing resolution towards the user queries. Also, in cases where a same user query is raised by a customer, the customer support team spends time on resolving such user queries again for which a solution is already provided to some other user before. Further, the manual processes involve high expenditure and may sometimes result in bad customer experiences whenever the customer is made to wait for seeking resolution and responses from the customer support team.
Thus, the existing techniques may not resolve the user queries efficiently and automatically. Thus, there is a need for a system which automates the resolution of user queries in real-time.